fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuya Tokomodo
Kazuya Tokomodo (常戻和矢, Tokomodo Kazuya; Harmonious Arrow, Endless Return) is a Mage of Reminiscence. Appearance *eyes are bright purple in colors, he keeps his white hair upwards. He possesses a long scar down the left of his face; running down his left temple, through his eye, jutting back slightly towards his ear, then finally tracing down his jawbone where it ends. *A pair of black gauntlets covers his hand and there's a metallic accessory of sorts attached to the bottom of his shirt. His lower body is covered by tight black pants, alongside blucher shoe with a steel toe box. Personality History Sypnosis Return of Warriors: Iriel vs Kazuya - Kazuya is Introduced! The Sniper and the Lighting Bolt - When Kazuya arrived at Magnolia. Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Insane Reflexes: Magic Magical Power Magical Aura: A magical aura is created when the body's container of particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Kazuya have an S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power). It is one demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger S-Class mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): An Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. Kazuya utilizes a special form of lightning called Purple Lightning (紫色の稲妻, Murasakiiro no inazuma). It can be used to enhance strength, speed, and defense but also be used as an offensive projectile magic. Kazuya was seen to be able to use this rare form of lightning when participating in a tournament held in the Magic Academy. *'Lightning Body' ( , Raitoningu Bodi lit. Lightning Body Transformation): When performing Lightning Body, the user integrates Lightning Magic into their flesh and fuses it with their body. In doing so, they become a mass of electrically charged particles. Once they have become a mass of charged particles, they separate positively charged particles from their body and positions them to create a certain extent of an electrical field. The charged particles and electrical field can be changed at will from a latent state to an active one, and vice versa, by the user, who has taken the Lightning Magic into their body. When the electrical field becomes active, its powerful electric potential difference draws the negatively charged particles that make up their body toward the positively charged particles of the field with tremendous force; turning themselves into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows the user to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body when they're transformed, this form also grants the user some traits typical of real lightning: they're shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at their destination from places away from sight as though as they are teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing their path, with the voltage of their bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc. Due to the velocity in which the user attacks, the user's attacks are enhanced drastically; however, their attacks become more predictable the more that the battle drags on, and when transporting themselves, the user can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. *'Lightning Pulse' (雷パルス, Kaminari parusu): *'Lightning Resistance' (雷耐性, Kaminari Taisei): *'Arc Bolt' (アークボルト, Ākuboruto): Wind Magic Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): A Caster Type Magic and a variation of Air Magic. This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. *'Flight': Through the use of Wind Magic, Kazuya is capable of lifting himself high up in the air, in order to move around freely, evade attacks and cross long distances in short times. Although he have Lightning Body, he said that using this move won't waste as much power as lightning body. Touch Sensory Magic Touch Sensory Magic (せっしょく ちかくしんけい まほう Sesshoku Chikakushinkei Maho): A magic that supercharges your sense of touch. The power of this magic is so powerful that it is capable of feeling even air currents moving around them. This allows a person to react quickly if, for example, their skin was touched by someone. Their neuron's record messages so quickly and powerfully when supercharged that they are capable of doing this. This also makes the brain respond back to the body at faster speeds. Imitation: Through observations, Kazuya is able to imitate another mage's spell, in his own way. *'Imitation: Dragon's Roar': Since he uses lightning magic, Kazuya gathers magical particles to produce lightning in his mouth and then release it by redirecting lightning out of his mouth. MEGS Quotes Quotes by Kazuya Quotes to Kazuya Gallery Trivia *Kazuya is the author's very first character. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Caster Mage Category:Mage Category:Adventurer Category:S-Class Mage Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Weapon User Category:Original Characters Category:Holder Mage Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:Tokomodo Family